Being A Bit High Strung
by XxKoykoyxX
Summary: Skyler was just normal, hyper active sixteen year old and possibly the only non-trainer in all of Ibica. So why, in Arceus's name, she being targeted by the Ibica's government? And why doesnt Wooper still dont listen? Full summary inside. OT story.


**Well, hey everybody! Its me, Koykoy~ And right now you are reading my new story. _Being a Bit High-Strung. This is going to be my first _original trainer_ story, which takes places in a region Ibica ( I made it up), a small archipelago that's off coast of Unova (though, its a good distance away). I hope you like it :)_**

****Summary: Being a trainer in the Ibica region takes dedication and determination. Something that, the less then dedicated and prankster, Skyler doesn't possessed. So when she is told that she being targeted by the the Ibica's government for a law that she accidentally broken, and now is dragged into a rebel plans, along with her less than friendly enemy and a boy she just met. How, in Arceus's name, is she going to get out of this? And why doesn't Wooper still don't listen to her?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the character, Martian (belongs to The Waffle19). But I do own the plot, all the other character and an awesome Lava Lamp~**

* * *

><p>[Skyler's POV]<p>

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, and glanced at my grandmother who gave me a scowl in return, as she held a box expectantly in front of me. The box was small, had a complicated-looking lock and was covered by a very expensive red plush-looking material; noticeably different from most boxes that I'm usually told to deliver. I took the box and gingerly placed it in my messenger bag. "Skyler, dear, remember to be careful. I don't want Professor Alder to complain about not receiving the Box, this year." She gave me a pointed glare, which I answered with a sheepish smile. Obviously, she still remembers what happened last time I was given a package this important.

If there was anyone else that could do this job, my Granny would have gave it to them in a heartbeat. But for the sake of cheapness and the small trust, the job was mine. Oh joy.

Setting my left foot on the pedal of my bike, I flashed a mock-hurt look, "Gee, Granny, I have some faith in me." But the doubting look on the old woman's dark color eyes remained.

"Trust me, Grandma. I won't try anything this year". I made an 'x' across my heart. "I promise!" I turned my attention to my bicycle handles but out corner of my eyes, I saw the old woman shake her head uncertainly. "You better keep that promise, dear."

Then Grandma gave a small smile and a curt nod, which made me smile in return; then she started to retreat back inside. I loved the woman, I swear I did but at times she can seem a little up-tight, but what can you expect from a woman who, single handedly, ran the only Pokémon daycare centre in miles and was our hometown, 'Wave Queen', five years running. Which I got to say was a big responsibility for an elderly person such as herself.

I readjusted my bag, briefly wondering what Pokémon was in the box this year. As I pedaled down the familiar path down to the Lab, I started to think about the package that was safely stored in my bag. Or I guess I could have just called it a prize, because it was basically that. Where I lived, the town of Russet, there was a festival. Well, to me, it was more like a competition, if anything else and it wasn't any small town festival that only had local participants. No, it was actually nation-wide, as my Grandma told me.

Every year, on the Summer Solstice, a competition was held. Naturally it was a Pokémon competition, but the reason why it was so important was because of two reasons. The first was that the titles of being 'Wave Queen' and 'Forest Emperor', which were highly regarded for many reasons (I'm not really sure why) and the second was the prize, the mysterious Pokémon hidden in the box I have at the moment. People from all parts of the Ibica Region, would come just to compete, and the funny thing was that the Competition was allowed to be competed in by anyone really. This meant it was possibly the only competition in the region that allowed people under the age of fifteen; the age when teens were able to obtain their trainer licenses after going to the mandatory Pokémon Academy. Well, mandatory to any future trainer/coordinator.

Anyways, back to the competition; it was sort of set up like the Pokémon League but with a girls division and a boys division. After many battles, it comes down to two victors, and they must fight the previous year's victors. If they win, they gain the titles of "Wave Queen" and "Forest Emperor" and are allowed to light the flame of rebirth together. These battles are usually timed, and if the victor (either the girl or the boy) beat the previous year's victor, then the fastest victor not only gains the title but also recieves the mysterious Pokémon in the glorified box. _A Pokémon that never really know its fate until it's handed over to the victor, until it's too late_, I added sadly.

The wind started to pick up immensely as I started to head downhill, whipping my black hair to block my line of vision. As I neared the end of the hill, I hit the brakes of the bike to fix my hair and readjusted my prized checkered Newsboy hat; glancing up, I noticed a group of Chatots that sat in the nearby trees, squawking and mimicking the sounds of others Pokémon and possibly humans, too. I grinned, as my thoughts wandered to a certain, maddening, boy and his crafty Chatot._I bet he's flirting it up with some girl instead visiting Grandma and me,_I mused as I chuckled as this assumption which wasn't really far off.

I didn't realize the silence until I looked up again, startled that the groups of Chatots were now watching me with a surprising intensity. Suddenly, they all started mimicking the sound of my high-pitched chuckle, as if to annoy me for ruining their peace._Great,_I thought with a grimace._They really are like Chase's Chatot now._I rolled my eyes, and pedaled away from the laughing, err well, laugh-mimicking Pokémon, continued down the path to Professor Alder.

Professor Alder…otherwise, known as the man who forever had a stick up his ass or the old man, and I had never been on good terms. It's more like we tolerate each other, since he was a family friend and we often see each other on my Pokémon delivery routes. He was also one of the directors of the Competition and the keeper of the Prize. He also took seriousness to a new level; when I first moved into Russet, I thought my Grandma was the only stoic person in town. Until I met the old man. He was also my Pokémon Breeding tutor, a deal many would kill for, but I sort of regret picking the occupation. I would have stayed in his spotlessly neat lab a lot more, studying till my eyes hurt and writing notes till my hand cramped up. I still blame him, for my curse of having to wear reading glasses. Prof. Alder was everything an old, crabby man should be, and time and time again, I felt sorry for his assistants. I only saw him for three hours each day; they saw him 24/7, literally stuck with him breathing down their necks just to make sure they didn't make any mistakes.

I pursed my lips, thinking of the last thing he said to me the last time I saw him, for I had snuck into the Lab to grab the Pokegear I had left. I think it was, in his own words, _'If I see you on my property again, I won't be afraid to send my Houndoom after you, missy.'_Yeah…That sounded exactly like what he said. I wondered if he was in a sour mood today. If not, how should I make it a sour mood?_Waking up Snorlax while blaming Holly again._I shook my head; a lazy smirk appeared on my lips._It's been __done too many times to count._I closed my eyes, in concentration again._Maybe I should, convince Jigglypuff to sing one of her songs?_I immediately shot down that idea. Never again, I thought, and I will leave it at that. I sighed, realizing that there wasn't much that I could do to piss him off and be completely original about it.

=======Pokémon~Monékop=======

Another thing that irked me about the Professor was how his Lab looked. It had cream-colored walls with large windows that bright purple curtains blocked the view from the inside. It was a low, one floor building with various shrubs, trees and flowers, making the place blend into the forestry surrounding. I knew that out the back was a large meadow/forest/seaside area, where the Pokémon he studied resided. This place looked like it was designed by Grandma, designed to look like the owner was a person who was as easygoing as the waves that rolled in at the beachside. It gave the feeling of ….well, I don't know, buoyancy, and that the owner was just like it, but it was a lie. And you'd know it, if you stepped into the building; its whitewashed walls, furniture that looked stiff, books shelves full of thick, obviously hard books, the rows of computers, transporters, and the tables with sheets, stacks and mountains of paper. Everybody was in a rush and didn't have time to give a polite greeting.

A few people were decent enough to give a small smile when they saw me standing there, but didn't really give a hello. Maneuvering my way around the assistants who hurried away while jotting down notes and one (judging by red hair, was Holly), as I watched out of the corner of my eye, was trying to calm down a Jigglypuff, who looked like she was going to burst into tears any minute. I sighed, but I decided not help. I wanted to deliver the package and get out, to check if there were any early arrivals for the festival yet (which was the day after tomorrow).

When I finally found Prof. Alder among the mess, he was staring off in the distance through the window, and his face was tense in deep thought, his eyes shut in concentration. _Uh-oh_. _I know this look too well_. My feet took on a mind of their own, making me turn around but before I could take a single step, I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. A signal that Prof. was trying to make you spontaneously combust with his leering gaze.

"Miss McCarthy, I believe you are not trying to escape with the Box, are you?" His gruff, no-nonsense voice was especially serious today. He made me feel as if I was just caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar. I sighed at my own misfortune, and turned towards my tutor. His cold, pale blue orbs connected with my chocolaty brown ones. I involuntarily shivered since it was obvious that he was particularly pissed off today.

"Y-yes? Wait- I mean no! I s-seriously w-wasn't!" I cursed myself for my stutter. Usually, I was more confident than this but the old man somehow makes me shrink in fear sometimes.

Alder smirked, running his hand through his thick, light brown hair (though there was more white than brown in it). I mentally sighed in relief when I saw the grin and flashed one of my own. "Well, Miss Stutter, if you weren't trying to do that, would you please give me the Package." He paused, almost as if as an afterthought, "tell your grandma that I might need to teach you some speech if that stuttering becomes a problem." I felt my skin heat up at this and frowned at the old man, glowering at him as I retorted, " Well I wouldn't need to stutter if you didn't look at me as if you wanted to kill me, Prof." The old man shook his head, which was eerily similar to Grandma's, and then held his hand out. I immediately grabbed the box out of my bag, and handed it over.

"Can show me what this year's 'mystery' Pokémon is?" I asked eagerly, even though I asked the same question to my grandma only to be turned down. I clasped my hand together, and gave a pleading look, while chanting "please, please, please, please…" as if I was doing a mantra.

Prof. gave a pointed look, equipped with an annoyed frown and narrowed eyes. "No. Now, child, get off the floor." I dusted myself off, and looked up; pouting that my second attempt to find out the pokemon was a failure. "Child, I have a favor to ask of you. I was wondering if you'd be able to get a boy named Martin Stephans for me. I Have some questions to ask him. You know, him correct?" without missing a beat, he didn't let me answer the question. "Of course you would, he_was_last year's Forest Emperor."

Alder walked (strutted in my opinion), towards his desk, and grabbed a piece of paper and pen, scribbling out what would probably be this 'Martin' dude's address. The old man thrust the piece of paper into my hands, and gave me a slight shove towards the door. I grimace at the Prof. but nodded as I started towards the door, though I was extremely confused and surprised by the sudden request. I was a messenger girl after all, so I'll first deliver then ask questions later.

=======PokémonMonékop=======

"Woopa, Wooper!" I felt my weariness was starting to show. My Wooper was not only my first Pokémon but one that I personally, hatched and raised myself; he was the sweetest of all my Pokémon …..But he was also one of the most difficult Pokémon I've ever attempted to raise. Its next to impossible to convince him to go into his Pokéball, he never really listens to me, and I can't touch him with my barehands unless I want to end up on the floor writhing in pain. And of all times, he decided to take a swim in the little pond outside of Russet, just for the hell of it. I never figured out his secret of being able to release himself from his Pokéball but it was damn annoying.

"Please jus-"

"Woopa!"

"Why don't you-"

Wooper, Woopa!"

"Mama is asking you nicely-"

"Wooper, Woopa!"

I dropped to my knees, giving up any attempt to persuade the Water Pokémon to go back into his Pokéball. I tugged my messenger bag off, and started to dig into it, looking for my…..Aha! I delicately pulled a leather covered book out, running my fingers through the worn cover. My weary smile turned content and I dug back into my bag for my pencil case. I glanced back to Wooper, who was now messing with a small rock using Water Gun.

Quickly sketching out the scene, due to the fact that my Wooper got bored easily; I smiled and giggled as I watched Wooper test out how far he can shoot the rock up with using water gun, though he doesn't realized that rock might accidently land on him when the rock-

"WOOOPPPPAA!" Wooper wailed, instantly swimming towards me but I was up on my feet already by the time he hit shore, scrambling to get my safety gloves but I realized they were gone. I was worried for him, I swear, but you know that if I touch him without my gloves, I'm as good as a Kakuna if I'm out cold from the pain. So I ran. And as usual, (this situation was uncommon) he chased me, oblivious to fact that he might hurt his 'Mama' if he tried to jump to my arms like usual.

"Knight, Quick attack!" A deep, gentle and smooth voice, ordered. For a second, my heart made a weird skip but it was soon ignored when I realized**WHO**he ordering his Pokémon to attack. I quickly turned around only to see my Wooper crying out in pain as he fell to the ground. The attack wasn't a high level attack but then again, My Wooper wasn't my battling Pokémon and pretty weak as it is.

I gasped in shock, as I rushed over to Wooper, only to sigh in relief that he was only knocked out and not seriously injured. Though, he did seem like he had a nasty bump on his head, which caused me to go on a guilt trip. I rushed back to my bag a few feet away, grabbing my Pokéball, a Potion and the bag itself, and hurried back to Wooper. While treating Wooper and carefully making sure not to touch him, I became aware of the fact that I was being watched. I twisted around, only to stare into the face of the guy who had ordered his Sneasel to attack Wooper. His gray eyes were filled with worry and a slight curiosity, and seemed nervous, as he glanced down towards my Pokémon, completely ignoring my staring. With a small huff, I turned back to Wooper, spraying the potion over the small scratch on his forehead; satisfied with my work, I pressed on the button of his Pokéball to recall him. Now all I needed to do was to go to Nurse Jenny at the Pokécenter and…

I scowled and turned to the boy, my brown eyes narrowed in anger; as I glared up (the guy had good 5 inches on me), my angered started to swirl.

"Jerk, why did you do that?"

"I t-thou-"

"You had no right to attack a harmless Pokémon for no reason!"

"B-but you looked l-like you were get-"

"I going to report you to Officer Joy, you-"

"WAIT! I d-didn't know that was y-your P-Pokémon! I-it looked like it was attacking you or something!" The guy paused, nervously glancing at me. "Was it attacking you?" I shook my head, feeling a little bad for yelling at the guy.

"Uh, I'm sorry for …um" He ran his hand though his short, dark blond hair. "S-should I make it up to you? Anything you need?" I shook my head a second.

Silence.

The guy fidgeted a little…..hmmmm, was he shy? Probably. And he looked familiar, too. The guy was wearing some basic clothes, a black t-shirt saying 'Gotta catch 'em all' with a Pokéball right in the middle; he wore faded black jeans and some gray tennis shoes. His skin was fair also, which was way different from my caramel color skin. I didn't realize I was staring at the guy until he quickly glanced up, making contact with my eyes. He glanced off to the side, and held out his hand.

"I'm Martin. Martin Stephans. Who are you?"

I didn't answer, still studying the gu- err, well_Martin_now. Man, that name ringed a bell.

"The names' Skyler McCarthy." I shook his hand, though I was stiff about it and my voice was a bit impassive. I gave a polite smile, though it didn't reach my eyes. He must have seen this, since he immediately dropped my hand.

"I'm s-sorry…"

I sighed, feeling slightly bad for yelling at him. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and sneaked a quick look at the blond guy's face, surprised to find his face etched with guilt._And he is pretty good-looking to say the least._I blushed, chastising myself for thinking that. I glanced down to his Pokémon, which was a Sneasel; from its body language, I could tell it was either curious about what was wrong or simply wondering why it wasn't recalled yet.

"You should probably head to the Pokécenter." He mumbled quietly, "I could escort you or something?" His face's reddened slightly, and he scratched his cheek nervously.

"No, I'm fine; thanks for the offer though." The weak smile that Martin had faltered. Huh? He must have really wanted to make it up to me; you don't see people as chivalrous as that nowadays. I walked over to my bike, ignoring the fact that his gray eyes were obviously still following me. I stepped on, one foot set on a pedal; I looked back, my eyes connected with those gray orbs for a third time. He stared back, this time not as quick to break the eye contact. Suddenly, I flashed him a flirtatious grin. I just thought of the greatest plan ever! At least, in all my 16 years of living.

"On second thought, you could be useful to me."

Martin hesitated, now looking at me suspiciously. But nodded anyways, not knowing what hell he was getting into.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything that wasn't explain (for ex: the 'wave' queen and forest emperor) it <em>will<em> be explain in the next chap (which will be in Martian's POV)**

**Next Chapter: **Egg Hunt

**_Read & Review_**


End file.
